SasoDei: Fascinating
by NotTheCraze
Summary: Looking at him, I don't know why he always sits alone. Why isn't he popular? He has the looks to be; long, immaculately cared for blonde hair, paralyzing blue eyes, though only one is ever visible... SasoDei, AU Yaoi. Yes, it's a highschool fic, forgive m
1. Analysis

Looking at him, I don't know why he always sits alone

Looking at him, I don't know why he always sits alone. I sit in the back of the classroom, at the same graffiti-ridden desk everyday. Everyone moves around, everyone adjusts to sit with his or her own, usually over-stereotypical cliques, but somehow, I am granted the very same view of him, everyday. He sits three rows back, on the farthest possible desk to the left, right next to a large window, which he spends all of class period staring out, always. I believe he has a certain fascination with the birds that have taken residence just outside it. Some days, people sit in all the desks around him, others, they avoid him as much as possible. Rumor has it he's highly unstable, but then again, everyone in this damn place probably is.  
So I simply can't understand it. Why isn't he popular? He has the looks to be; long, immaculately cared for blonde hair, paralyzing blue eyes, though only one is ever visible though said blonde hair. Our teacher has stopped calling on him, because his answers are always strange, but witty, at least, and the desperate teens in this school are always exalting troublemakers. Looks, attitude, a criminal record. All the things that should give you at least some form of friends in this school.  
Sure, maybe he didn't belong with Ino and her moronic group of preps, but I'd be ashamed to see him lowering himself to their level, anyway. Really, it was hard to pin point exactly where he belonged, he was too lively for the younger Uchiha's crowd, although his sense of fashion probably appealed to them. Mesh undershirts, tight black or blue tank tops, usually jeans or leather pants that did one of two things; clung to his every curve until it looked painful, or hung off his ass. Always accessorized with a black, metal studded belt, and the cut-off leather gloves I'd never seen him without, even one day in my life.  
He wasn't, however, completely without attention. Someone else pays a particular amount of time on the object of my current interest. I recognize him by the almost hollow facial features, and the long, low black ponytail that rolls down his back like black water; the elder of the Uchiha brothers, Itachi. He hovers around that shimmering blonde ponytail like steel draw to a magnet, I think, however, that I'm not the only one who disapproves of the Uchiha's seductive behavior. Although I don't know of any particular reason for the demeanor, I have always noticed a sort of cold tint to those blue eyes, when they stare at the wanting brunette. Then again, I suppose he doesn't need a reason, if Itachi's mannerisms weren't bad enough, his reputation precedes him where ever he goes, and it's hardly a good one.  
However, as much as I'd hate to admit it, Itachi's gang seems to be the best group for someone like him. Not socially inept enough to be a complete misfit, but unique, and certainly misplaced in the moronic high school society. Really, "Itachi's gang" isn't the best way to describe them; if their strange clique has a ringleader, it's Pein. He's a senior, I think, him and his girlfriend, Konan. I'd never been one for the school hall gossip, but word was they'd been together since before middle school, and that they were the masterminds behind the group's antics, as they were. Pein definitely had the social influence to guide, or misguide, the six or seven teens, and Konan had enough brains to pull off anything her boyfriend asked of her, or nip a bad plan in the bud. Yeah, they were probably the clique for Deidara, the rumored pyromaniac that he was. They weren't so much on the popularity scale, but they were a bit of a school legend, they even had a common nickname, though whether they were responsible for it, or just some other dumb kids, I don't know. The 'Akatsuki', I think it was. Ridiculous, if you ask me.  
And speak of the black haired devil, in the classroom just in time to steal that small bit of Deidara's serenity before the bell rang. "Oi, Dei-kun," He begins, his voice as low, and husky as ever. "Been thinking about my offer?" Deidara turns his head from the window and raises a naturally sculpted eyebrow. "What offer?" He says, my thoughts exactly. I know I have no right to be possessive over someone who is probably oblivious to my very existence, but I'd love to know exactly what that whore of an Uchiha thinks he's offering. Itachi gives a quiet chuckle, though I doubt it's sincere. "Obviously not, then." He says. Deidara looks like he's about to reply, but is saved by the bell, and a horde of students making the room obviously too crowded, and too loud to discuss whatever the matter was. Itachi runs a finger slyly down Deidara's shoulder as he bids him a farewell, that is a bit too fond for my tastes, and Deidara's too, by the small shudder that grasps him as the Uchiha saunters away to his seat.  
Within the next ten minutes, all the latecomers manage to find their way into the room, the last of which, sadly, is our teacher for this class, Kakashi-sensei.  
He offers a piss-poor excuse, which I doubt any moron could fall for, creative though it is, and class begins. Leaving me with roughly an hour to be bored out of my mind, but better yet, roughly an hour, to observe a much more fascinating subject.  
Him.

**A/N: **

Please God, no. Not a high school fic.  
...Curse you, fanfic work of Satan.  
lol I had to, I felt left out!! EVERYONE ELSE IS DOING IT!! peer pressured  
Anyways, this could stand on it's own I guess, but it doesn't. This is chapter 1 of an on going story. So, enjoy!  
Wow, so I can't believe I haven't put this up yet. This story has been my main work the last few weeks, -mostly what's keeping me from working on 'I Need You', though don't let that discourage you from reading, plz ;;;- But it's already been up for quite awhile on my dA. –SecretlyObsessed.-

Okay, and in case you guys _couldn't_ tell, the narrorator is Sasori. Although, I credit your intelligence more than that. ;;;

Sasori, Deidara, Itachi & all other Naruto chars & concepts


	2. Routine

Class begins, boring as ever, and I stare at him through the entire thing, just analyzing him for all I can; he really is fasc

Class begins, boring as ever, and I stare at him through the entire thing, just analyzing him for all I can; he really is fascinating. When class lets out, I'm forced to an inaudible sigh. This is my only class with Deidara, and strangely enough, he always seems to disappear during lunch. Oh well, it's the same everyday, and it doesn't really bother me. Though it's still a pity. I wander down the hall, continuing even after that blonde ponytail disappears behind another class door. The day passes uneventfully and I return home, slightly disturbed by how much he consumes my thoughts, fascinating though he is.

Especially not in comparison to my life at home, I live with my grandmother, Chiiyo, and her brother. They don't mess with me, and I return the favor, so most of the time the house is completely silent. Which is fine by me, but not exactly interesting. So I go about my evening as always; in my room, quietly working on my art. My puppets. Every tedious motion bringing me closer to an artwork, an eternal testament to the artist's skill, a beauty that would never fade away. I_I bet _he _could appreciate them./I _I think, my mind once again wandering to the cerulean-eyed blonde, Deidara, a work of art in himself if not for his fleeting life span. I yawn and glance at the clock, it's late already and I do have to get up early tomorrow morning, so I decide to turn in for the night.

When the buzzing noises of my alarm pull me into reality in the morning, I suddenly wish I could grab the sun from the sky and crush it between my fingers. "I hate you," I say aloud as the wretched orb attempts to b**blind/b **me. Grudgingly I get out of bed, turning off the alarm as I go. Though it's loud and obnoxious, the constant beeping doesn't annoy me nearly as much as the sun beating down on my eyes. I have time to pick out a new outfit, but I don't see why I should; my one from yesterday is still perfectly clean, so I grab it from the floor and pull it on.

Downstairs, Chiiyo is awake, but I wouldn't think so if I didn't know any better. Her and great uncle do more-or-less nothing but sit around, I imagine they speak to one another, but I rarely hear it. i_How dull./i_ I think, I enjoy silence as much as the next person, but it's obvious the two are senile. I rummage through the refrigerator and find myself something to eat, before exiting the house without a word. I'm wandering down the street towards my school, my mind again on Deidara. I walk for the sake of sparing myself the bus trip, and Chiiyo's house is only a few miles away, so it's not like it's difficult.

I arrive on school grounds early, as always, Deidara is usually early, also. So this is the time each day I spend with him. No one else around to affect his natural appeal, these are the moments I spend observing those hazy blue eyes. Almost motionless in their attention to whatever it is that so captivates him beyond that window. As I enter the classroom, he is there, but he is standing, back against the window, and he's not alone. My eyes narrow at who else but Uchiha Itachi, his purple painter fingernails touching Deidara's perfect skin as he runs the back of his fingers down the blonde's face.

What's worse? I can't tell if Deidara minds or not. He doesn't look like he's particularly enjoying the contact, but he also doesn't object. Until those fingers begin to brush away the thick layer of hair covering that left eye, then his hand grasps the other's wrist and he speaks up. "Stop touching me, un." He says, quietly, but firmly. Itachi looks surprised, to say the least, but it melts away into a cool smile. "Sorry." He replies simply, moving the hand back away from the other's face. Deidara says nothing to his apology, which, to me says 'you're not forgiven', but I could be judging incorrectly.

"Well, think about it. I think it'd do you good anyway, Dei-kun." He says, his voice practically a purr as he finishes his sentence. I can I_feel/I _my skin crawling, like as though thousands of spiders had suddenly decided to make it their home. I can't tell for sure if it's anger or absolute repugnance that gives me the creeping sensation, but I know it starts with that nickname. i_Dei-b__**kun**__?/b Who gave him the right to refer to Deidara that way? He doesn't look like he approves, at any rate. /i_I think angrily as I silently watch the scene before me unfold. "You don't know the first thing about my well-being, Itachi," his expression hasn't changed very much, but he says the Uchiha's name like it's a curse. I have to say I like it; unfortunately, Itachi probably does, too, the sick bastard. "So stop talking about things you know don't even understand. It makes you look even dumber."

While I'm not sure that 'dumber' is even a real word, I can't deny that Deidara ability to talk down to Itachi and remain both unfazed iand/i unharmed is astounding, it only makes him all the more fascinating. All the more fun. Also unfortunately, that's exactly what the look in Itachi's eyes indicates he thinks, which makes me feel dirty for thinking it as well. Itachi recovers quickly, however, and his ego seems in tact. He gives a low chuckle, and offers Deidara a sinister smile. "So sorry, Dei-kun. I didn't mean to offend you, I only meant that, certain things," He puts a strong inflection on the word 'things' and I notice Deidara's well-kept frame tense. "Might go easier for you if you had a few someones to, watch your back."

I can see that Deidara is growing tired of the conversation, and the close quarters with Itachi, and I mentally smack myself for not thinking of stepping in before now. I wait another moment to see if he can gracefully find a way out before I get into something that's technically none of my business, however.

"I'll keep that in mind, un," Deidara says finally. Itachi gives him a slightly less dangerous, though no more sincere smile and nods, taking his seat. Which I noticed, is right next to Deidara's today, whereas he usually sits farther away. This also pisses me off, even if I have no reason. I go and take my seat in the back of the classroom, and I'm not sure if either of them notices me. Much to my dismay, Itachi's presence unnerves Deidara, and I am unable to observe his peaceful attention to the window, as his eyes keep shifting towards Itachi, and he looks troubled. Not that I would've had long, anyway, in a few minutes, class begins, and when it does, I solemnly sigh and resign myself to being completely void of my usual routine today.

A/N: Chapter 2! Sorry this took so long, enjoy!!

(And to my KakaSasu fans, I am working on I Need You(4) right now, it should be up by the end of the week!)

Sasori, Itachi, Deidara, Chiyo & nameless great-uncle (C) Kishimoto-sama worships


	3. I'M SO SORRY! Accidental

**A/N: OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!11ONE!!11ELEVEN!! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!! I'VE HAD CHAPTER 3 UP FOR LIKE, A MONTH ON MY OTHER WEBSITE, AND I JUST ASUMED IT WAS ALREADY UP ON FF!! I'M SORRY!! I FAIL! FORGIVES ME!! I 3 YOU ALL!!**

**and in other news: **

**I have to admit, this chapter... it's basically nothing but filler. I wanted to do more but I decided it was enough for now. I wanted to hurry and put it up. 3 lazy**

Oh well, enjoy!

Sasori, Deidara, Orochimaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, Kisame & All other Naruto related concepts (C) Masashi Kishimoto 

First period seems to crawl, as though all it's arms and legs are broken. Then day passes, mundane as ever, and yet, slightly more filled with anxiety. I was cheated my ability to be with him this morning, and now I can only blindly look towards tomorrow, in hopes of a less Uchiha-filled day. I grudgingly make my way home, my mind filled with contempt for Itachi, though he has never done anything to personally offend me, nor anyone I truly know, I think I am beginning to hate him on principle now. Who is he to refer to Deidara the way he does? Who is he to steal his attention, and to rub all over him like that? More still, why doesn't Deidara just push him away?  
A simple "go away" is –probably- all it would take, and he'd be rid of the clingy whore. Yet, he makes no effort to dispatch him. It makes me doubt he minds the affection as much as I do, which is sad, when you think about it. Almost pathetic. When I get home, I secure myself something to eat and head upstairs, once again, not so much as a word spoken to the other residents of the house. I silently retreat to my bedroom, and lock myself away with my puppets for yet another evening. As the night grows on, PM turns to AM and I crawl into bed, subjecting myself to another night filled with dreams of him.  
I can't say I care much for the morning when it comes, I shower, get dressed, and go to school like any other day. I hurry up the stairs to the room in which my first period class is held, hoping the Uchiha will be nowhere in sight. He isn't, luckily. So there sits Deidara, looking at him, I can just picture him as a porcelain doll. Precious to most; beautiful, everlasting. Art. Something is different about him today, though. He seems distracted. Normally he looks distant, but he is obviously focused on whatever he likes to look at so much. Today he is staring at nothing, and his eyes are cold, detached.  
I want to ask him what's wrong, but when you think about it, how would that sound? 'Hey Deidara, you don't know me, but I stare at you psychotically enough to know that you're not feeling well today. Anything I can do to help?' Seems like it might be counter-productive. So I just take my seat in the back as always. Time seems to stand still, as both of us sit in utter silence. Deidara merely staring, absentmindedly out the window, and myself the same, only he is my object of interest.  
I'm not sure how much time passes, though it couldn't have been long, before the door opens, and through it steps an Uchiha.  
Not, however, Itachi. No, it's the younger of the brothers, Sasuke, I believe his name is. Why I know this I'm not sure, but everyone who's anyone knows who the Uchiha brothers are, so I guess that's not an entirely bad thing. However, I still know very little of the boy.  
Only that he is the only freshman getting straight A's in our science class. However it's a very popular rumor that it has nothing to do with his academic skills, but more the amount of 'after class discussions' he has with our teacher, Orochimaru. I suppose the rumors aren't helped any by the fact that Orochimaru is a class A creep, and I mean that in the most extreme way. The Uchiha wanders over to Deidara's desk, and the blonde looks up to acknowledge him, seeming considerably more pleased with this one's presence than Itachi's. "Hi Sasuke," he says simply. "What's up?"  
The Uchiha mummbles something to him that I can't make out and a mixture of emotions run over Deidara's face. He looks confused, relieved, and then touched, all in a matter of moments. "Thanks." He says finally. Sasuke nods, just in time for the bell to ring. Surprisingly, and probably for the first time in his _entire_ career, Kakashi-sensei is on time. He walks through the door just as Sasuke is exiting it, and I can't help but notice as their hands bump, they linger just a second too long.  
_I guess he's passing literature with A's, then, too._ I conclude, but I can't help but notice what harsh mental note it is. After all, rumors are only rumors, and I have no proof either which way that the kids' sleeping around with any of our teachers. Although, given his older brother's general attitude, it wouldn't surprise me one little bit.  
Speak of the devil, and in he saunters, high and mighty as ever, Itachi appears in the class room, flanked by his ever-faithful, if less-than-intelligent buddy Kisame. Both of them are members of 'Akatsuki', if that's what you choose to call their ridiculous social clique, and they seem to have been paired off together, probably because they're in all the same classes, and Kisame already followed Itachi around like a six-foot seven blind puppy. The Uchiha sinks into a desk next to Deidara's, and Kisame right behind him.  
The rest of the class files in, chatting and being generally loud and annoying, but the thing consuming my mind now is what on earth Sasuke said to Deidara. It was a strange reaction, to say the least, and I can't help but subconsciously turn the possibilities over in my mind. But there are thousands of them to go through, and what exactly is Sasuke's relationship with him anyway?  
He obviously doesn't like Itachi, so why would he be involved with Sasuke? The kid barely speaks to anyone and has basically no friends -although he has plenty of groupies and fan girls- so how would he end up befriending someone like Deidara, who's two years ahead of him, probably has no classes with him, and doesn't make any attempt to be social? Again I am forced to point out to myself that it's really none of my business, and I have no right to get defensive over a friendship he may or may not have with someone whom I really only hate on principal, but still.  
I suppose that even if Deidara _were_ involved with me, I still wouldn't have the right to nit-pick about his friendships, although I probably would anyway. What finally drags my thoughts off the subject, is when, roughly ten minutes into class, Itachi passes Deidara a note. To my surprise and dismay, Deidara reads it, smiles, and scribbles a reply. They go back and forth for awhile, somehow remaining un-reprimanded, now, whether that's because Kakashi is oblivious, or if he just doesn't care, I don't know. At one point Deidara's shoulders shake very slightly, as if signaling a muffled laugh, and he gives the scrap of paper back to Itachi, who smirks, and pockets it.  
This, this bothers me. **Far** more than it should. How can they honestly be that hot-cold? It's beyond obvious Deidara **doesn't** like Itachi, in any way. So what was that? What's with these damned Uchihas today? I fume about their trivial exchange for the rest of class, glaring daggers into the back of Itachi's head. Deidara seems no less distracted, though slightly happier. Which only pisses me off more, not that he's happy, of course, no, it's the source of it. I can't seem to explain this hatred I've grown for the Uchiha brothers, as it's probably not rational at all, but I never liked Itachi to begin with, and his advances, tactless and unfruitful as they are, towards Deidara only serve to fan that flame.  
Class passes, and I spend the entire time obsessing over the blonde, and his strange attitude towards the Uchiha brothers. I realize fully that my attitude is unhealthy, and I take far too much interest in Deidara. I should probably search for some space, a way to escape him to cool my head, but really, I'm only in one class with the boy, how much more space could I get? I only spend what, one out of every twenty-four hours in a day with him?  
_A breath of fresh air, that's all I need. Some time alone to think._ I tell myself throughout all of my second period class. By the time lunch comes around, I've finally convinced myself that yes, a breath of fresh air and some quiet time is all I need to clear my head of the blonde, and the Uchihas. So as the lunch bell rings, I head up the many flights of stairs in our school and to the roof. But, both to my dismay and my delight, I am not alone even there. For there stands him, the object of all my current thoughts, obsessions, desire, and frustration. Right in front of me, those blue eyes wide with surprise. There he is.  
Deidara.


	4. Discovery

"Deidara," I breathed. He stared at me blankly for a moment. "Who're you?" He said bluntly, obviously shameless at the concept of admitting he doesn't recognize me in the least. Which cuts me on some level, but doesn't surprise me at all. After all I've never actually spoken to him, no, I just sit behind him and stare. So I suppose it's reasonable that he wouldn't know who I was. "My name's Sasori," I explain. "I'm in lit class with you?" I finished as more of a question, as if to jog his memory. A pondering look falls over his face, and I can't decide whether to be awed or to laugh. It's an adorable expression on the blonde, really, though at the same time I can't help but admire the raw beauty behind it, in his features. "Oh yeah," He begins. "I think I remember you."  
I offer a small smile at this notion, but inside I feel my guts twist at how pathetic I am. He is all I even come to school for anymore, I'm obsessed with him, I watch him every moment of every opportunity, and when I do not have the opportunity to do that, he consumes my thoughts, yet he didn't even know my name until about two minutes ago. He turned and sits n the ground next to an array of clay sculptures. I walk up next to him and observe the tiny figurines. "Did you do these?" I inquire he looks up and nods, a wide grin overcoming his face. "Yeah." He answers less-than-elegantly. An artist. He's an artist. Not only an artist but a sculptor. Could he be anymore perfect? Apparently my gawking showed because he looked at me strangely, and I eventually snapped out of it when he spoke. "Sasori no Danna?" He asked, what startled me was the overly-polite way he addressed me. "What?" I asked, he repeated himself, but I decided I liked the honorifics, so I didn't comment on them.  
"So, you're an artist?" I confirm, kneeling beside Deidara and taking one of the statues into my hand. They are abstract to say the least, but they all resemble birds, which I suppose explains his fascination with the birds outside the classroom window. They are his inspiration. Deidara nods. "Yeah, art is the best thing in the world, un." I second that notion, personally. Deidara looks shocked for a brief moment and quickly snatches up his gloves from the ground, wiggling his fingers into the cut-offs alarmingly fast. I frown at this, I've always thought they were a fashion statement, or just something he liked to wear, but he'd seemed so hurried I'm beginning to think he's hiding something. Although I haven't the slightest idea as to what.  
A few minutes pass in silence, myself staring at the small white bird in my hands , and then at it's creator in repetitive process, and the blonde in question staring at the sky.  
"So," I begin, he looks over at me to acknowledge. "What's up with you and the Uchihas? Are you three friends?" I ask, mentally berating myself for verbalizing my possessiveness over him. Sure, it's invasive, and it's really none of my business but if I don't learn now, I'll never know. I reason. Deidara looks unfazed, however. "Not really, why?'  
"Oh, it's just, I noticed you passing notes with Itachi, but you two usually seem so hostile." Deidara's face turned a little pink at that comment. "So you noticed that, huh? I guess we weren't as discreet as I thought, un." I shook my head 'no', and Deidara continued. "Well, we really don't get long that well. Today was an anniversary, was all, and they both remembered. Sasuke and Itachi, that is." He elaborated, but I didn't need him to. Perhaps I might've, if I didn't carefully absorb hi every interaction, including the one he'd had with Sasuke this morning. I shouldn't push, I know that. I'm asking too many questions for a first meeting, I should shut-up before I creep him out. I should just enjoy the opportunity to be so close to him, but I don't. "What's it the anniversary of?" I ask. It seems like an innocent enough question. A hazy, nostalgic look comes over Deidara's eyes, then, and instantly the warning bells start going off in my head. "My father's death," he says. I'm suddenly overcome with the urge to throw myself off the roof of the building, and end the cruel irony in my life, but I settle for just listening to Deidara as he speaks again. "He died two years ago today."  
"I'm sorry," I say for lack of better answer. "Don't be." Deidara replies, his tone strangely lighthearted. I look at him, puzzled and he gives me a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "I'm not." My reply comes out considerably more dumb than I'd intended as I answer with. "Oh." I want to ask why, or how the man had died, anything to answer the questions buzzing in my head. I don't this time, though, I keep my mouth shut as I know I should. After another few moments of silence, my mind stumbles across yet another question. "If you and the Uchihas aren't close, how'd they know about today?"  
"Itachi and I were together back then," he answers without shame or hesitation. "He was there with me when it happened." I am floored, in the very instant I am shell-shocked by this information, I'm also overwhelmed by jealousy, and a hint of complete outrage. I force myself not to show it, but inside my head is reeling. _They were together? What exactly does that mean?! Dating? Screwing? In __love??__ Was it just 'friends with benefits', or were they serious? If Itachi touched him I'll kill him. _  
Now, killing someone for touching, kissing, or even deflowering someone who was their own boyfriend at the time may seem unfair. But it's not. I mean, how DARE he?! He doesn't **deserve** Deidara, and he didn't back then, either. My mind is still scrolling through endless simulations of what they might've done together, and what kind of terms they parted on. _Exactly how long did this last, anyway?_ I think. Then it occurs to me. _It IS over, isn't it?!_  
"You all aren't still together are you?" I ask abruptly, not even stopping to check the words before they pass through my lips. Deidara blinks in response to my sudden interrogation. "Well," He begins uncertainly. His tone is **screaming** "I don't know how to break this to you, BUT". I don't like that reaction.  
At all.


	5. Damned By The Bell

I waited on pins and needles for Deidara's reply, but when it came, he seemed less sure of it than I was. "Not," he paused. "Not technically, I guess." _More of a blonde than I'd originally thought, obviously. _I know my assessment of the other is harsh, and I blame it on my frustration with Itachi, rather than just the fact that I am a judgmental person. "You guess?" I press, Deidara frowns uncomfortably. "Well, we never _really _broke up. You see," He says. "We just kind of, I don't know, stopped? He stopped calling, I stopped trying, especially since he got with Pein's gang. Neither of us has started officially going out with someone else since then, either." That was close enough to 'over' for me, although it left plenty of questions buzzing around in my head. _Wait, officially? Does that mean he's seeing someone off the books? _Is just one of the possessive conclusions my mind jumps to, leaving my lips to find the best method of inquiry. "Officially?" …Obviously my lips fail. 

"Yeah, I haven't had a thing for anyone else since Itachi, but I think him and Kisame might have something going on." He explains. I frown at this. "But he's all over you?" Deidara shrugs. "I never said it wasn't one-sided, un." I pause for a moment to take in Deidara's interesting behavioral tick. When he'd first said it, I hadn't thought anything of the use of 'un' at the end of his sentence, but now I can see this is a recurring thing. I have to admit, it's a little strange. Not that I was going to judge someone so beautiful on their manner of speech. "I see," I answer. Although I don't, really. The Uchihas' antics are a bit too ridiculous for my tastes. We spend another few minutes in silence, before Deidara brings up art. This conversation ends, though, as quickly as it'd begun, because just as we begin speaking, the bell rings. Inwardly, I scream in frustrated at the accursed noise. 

"Aw, damn," Deidara says, frowning. He stuffed the little clay sculptures into his backpack and stands. "Oh well, nice meeting you, Sasori no Danna." I nod in agreement as we head towards the stairs. "You, too," I say, following suit. As he reaches the bottom, Deidara jumps the last four steps and turns back to face me. "See you tomorrow?" He asks, his tone sounds hopeful, and it makes my stomach momentarily turn with delight. The feeling runs up and down my body from hair to toe, and I have to force the excited and grateful words back down my throat to save face. "Yeah," I managed competently, nodding just a bit too enthusiastically for my own taste. "Great, you're pretty cool, un," Deidara concludes, laughing. I doubt I'll ever be able to appreciate music again when the gorgeous sound is done making itself comfortable in my ears. He turns and heads for his next class, a chipper grin on his perfectly planned out face. 

I sigh and head for my own respective classroom, lingering remains of him molesting every corner of my senses they can get their overly-well cared for hands on. His intoxicating scent overpowers even the noxious stench of formaldehyde in the biology room, although I am obviously the only one so lucky, as the rest of the class complains amongst themselves while I take my seat. 

"This is our third dissection in two weeks!" The less-than-discreet whisper comes from a pink haired girl behind me. I think her name is Sakura, but I don't know nor do I care to. She's a loud, whiney bitch in my opinion, and her obsession with Uchiha Sasuke only taints her further in my eyes. Especially given Sasuke's recent involvement with Deidara. However, whether or not I liked her, I was forced to agree. There were way more dissections in this class than were called for. Honestly, I wasn't sure what Orochimaru liked more, the sight of guts on the table, or sickened teenagers. The latter, I had to admit was a bit amusing. The loud grumbling was replaced with a series of squeals and sighs as the younger Uchiha brother made his appearance on the scene. He avoids eye contact with every person in the class, slinking into the farthest seat from all of his giggling fan girls as possible, a decision which I can't blame him for. 

I sigh quietly as the buzz I received from Deidara begins to wear away and I take in my surroundings; too many giggling females, a dead animal in front of me, and a perverted, slime ball of a teacher to spend the next hour or so with.

….It was going to be a very long hour.

Chapter 5. Long overdue. I apologize. Sasori, Deidara, Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi, Kisame, Orochimaru, ect ect (C) Kishimoto-sama(P.S. I LIKE SAKURA! I'm not trying to turn this chapter into a Sakura hate fest, but I doubt Sasori would think too highly of her... -seeing as, ya'know, she kills him and all..-) 


	6. HairPulling Chokeholds

"Class dismissed," I never thought the two simple words could sound so sweet

"Class dismissed," I never thought the two simple words could sound so sweet. As I exit the fume-filled room, I immediately find myself scanning the hallway for either of the two Uchihas, particularly the elder, as I know Sasuke is still struggling his way past the gaggle of brainless zombies- I meant women, in our biology room. Why I am searching for Itachi, I'm not sure. Whether it's to keep an eye on him, or to try and avoid him is anyone's guess at this point, never-the-less I _am_ looking. However, I fail to spot him, and decide this is for the best, so as I head down the hallway, I switch my focus to a certain blonde, whom also seems to be out of sight. _Then again, I never usually run into him in the halls, why would I now. _I rationalize.

I attended my next few classes in a similar manner, and then I gladly left the school building. The walk home was quiet and monotonous, as well as the evening I spent there, I ate, almost entirely in silence with Chiyo and Ebisu, then I retired to my room, where I completed my homework and worked on my puppets until sleep consumed me. I was sorely tempted to throw my alarm clock clear across the room when it dared to wake me in the morning, but for that alluring promise I'd received yesterday. 'See you tomorrow' the hopeful words echoed in my head, slipping so easily past those precisely formed lips. I wasn't sure why exactly it motivated me as much as it did, because it shouldn't have, but I climbed out of bed anyway, and got into the shower. I washed, dressed and left the house, taking my typical path to school.

The walk is uneventful, but as I approach the school grounds, what should I find but Deidara, and unfortunately, Itachi. They appear to be having an incredibly heated discussion, which I know, is none of my business, but I stop to observe anyway. From my distance, I can't quite make out what was being said, but the look on the Deidara's gorgeous features told me it was not at all pleasant. I didn't step in, I didn't see the need to, that is until Deidara shoved Itachi, and the Uchiha responded with a well placed fist in the blonde's face, causing his cerulean eyes to burn with rage.

Before I can reach the two, Deidara has thrown his weight against the other and knocked them both to the ground, and quickly they devolve into an tangled mess of hair-pulling –which I am a bit ashamed to admit is Deidara's half of things- and choke holds. I would've just pulled them apart, but had I taken hold of Deidara, it would've given Itachi an open shot, and I couldn't reach the Uchiha from his place underneath the object of my constant fascination.

"Stop!" I snap, glancing around us to make sure no one is there to catch Deidara –Itachi, I could care less about.- They ignore me, not that I thought they would do any different, and continue their scrap. Eventually, Itachi gains the upper-hand, flipping Deidara and pinning him, an elbow pressing firmly into his trachea. "Listen, you-"

Now Itachi, him I will pull off forcefully, even if it gives Deidara an unfair advantage. In fact, I rather hope for it as I secure the Uchiha in a choke-hold of my own. Deidara coughs and moves away from his place on the ground, and Itachi breaks free of my hold and glares at me, and then Deidara, before stalking off silently.

"Oh, it's you again, Sasori no Danna," Deidara says, strangely chipper for someone who was just getting owned in a fight he started. "Thanks, un." I blink at him for a moment, trying to figure out exactly were all this excess energy comes from, he only grins at me while wiping the blood from his nose with his sleeve. "Um… yeah, you're welcome I guess," I say.

"See ya around, un!" He says, waving and running off in the direction of the school building.

...Very strange indeed.

**Ohmigoshrly? 8DD The next chapter?! lol yes... Yes it's here, finally.  
x'D Don't kill me. I know it took forever but... you know what? Whatevah..I know what you're thinking... OMG, What the crap!? Deidara and Itachi were getting along so well just yesterday!! What's up with them?**

Well... I'll tell you when I know. x'D I mean... I won't tell you because I DO know! But... it would spoil it!! Kukuku... 3 


End file.
